Youth of the Nation
by DazzleMe1901
Summary: This is about Rose, based of the song Youth of the Nation by P.O.D, this is really OCC and altered history so yea, this is a songfic so enjoy and reveiw please o and i dont own anything! Thank you and suggestions are welcome! Almost all cannon pairs!


Youth of the Nation

It was here, graduation, and I was alone. There was no one here to celebrate it with. I walked up to the podium and stood there firmly my hair was down and my dress was beautiful but I was depressed beyond belief.

I had received my promise mark a few days before so my tattoos showed proudly.

"We made it," I said to the audience. "After all we went through we finally made it through." I smiled a fake smile. I continued my speech and by the time I finished most people were in tears.

I talked our struggles, our fights, our memories but I hadn't finished.

"Our generation has a story to five lives that were ended too quickly and one that was taken violently from us. This song is about them and about us." I said as the beginning chords of the song started over head.

"Last day of the rest of my life  
I wish I would've known  
Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye

I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care  
Or thank my pops for all the talks  
And all the wisdom he shared

Unaware, I just did what I always do  
Everyday, the same routine  
Before I skate off to school

But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest  
Instead of taking a test  
I took two to the chest

Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming  
Everybody was running  
But I couldn't hear nothing

Except gun blasts, it happened so fast  
I don't really know this kid  
Even though I sit by him in class "

While that played the memory of Mason, Adrian, Eddie and Mia's death replayed in my head. Mason had been talking to his mom while he, Eddie and Mia walked to their class when suddenly there was screaming.

I hadn't been far so I saw as Adrian took out a gun from who knows where and started shooting.

They (Mase, Eddie, and Mia) had tried to take cover but then they went down, blood leaking out of their chest, I remember screaming out as another gun shot rang and Adrian also dropped to the ground blood pooling around his head.

I had ran to Mason, Eddie, and Mia's side but they were already gone, but I still tried, oh how I tried, I ended up being pried away from them.

Maybe this kid was reaching out for love  
Or maybe for a moment  
He forgot who he was  
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged  
Whatever it was  
I know it's because

_[repeat:]_  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation 

Little Suzy, she was only twelve  
She was given the world  
With every chance to excel

Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell  
She might act kind of proud  
But no respect for herself

She finds love in all the wrong places  
The same situations  
Just different faces

Changed up her pace since her daddy left her  
Too bad he never told her  
She deserved much better 

Lissa's death brought tears to my eyes as I thought about it, I had been too late, yet again.

Her father had walked out on them and Lissa started having sex with all the guys. They labeled her a slut and she grew more and more depressed. Even with the bond she blocked me out most of the time and she started distancing herself from everyone except this guy named Christian who was depressed himself.

Then that night I felt an immense pain in my wrists and when I looked down I saw nothing, when I noticed it was coming from Lissa but she was still blocking her location.

During my search I found a guard and got him to get a search team. Unfortunately I was the one who found her in the church attic, blood still leaking from her cuts but her eyes we close and she wasn't breathing.

Christian showed up and the look on his face was one of pure grief and anger, but he had helped me try to get her to the clinic, but it was too late.

She was gone and just like that I lost half of myself in to an empty void that would never ever be filled.

Johnny boy always played the fool  
He broke all the rules  
So you would think he was cool

He was never really one of the guys  
No matter how hard he tried  
Often thought of suicide

It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends  
He put his life to an end  
They might remember him then

You cross the line and there's no turning back  
Told the world how he felt  
With the sound of a gat

_[repeat]_

We are, We are, the youth of the nation

Christian's death was one that I would never be able to forget even if Lissa's death was worst.

It had been a year after her death and we had gotten closer in like a brother sister relationship. I was like a zombie and all I did was eat, sleep, train and some times talk to Christian.

That night something had told me to go to the church attic and when I did I wished I hadn't. Christian had had a gun to his head and tears running down his face.

"Please..," I remember myself begging.

"I'm sorry, be strong, stronger than all of us, I love you sis,'" He had said and just like that the gun shot rang out and he dropped like a rock. I dropped with him on the other side of the attic as gut wrenching sobs wracked through me.

"Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim  
No matter what you say  
It don't take away the pain

That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies  
Don't nobody know why  
It's the blind leading the blind

I guess that's the way the story goes  
Will it ever make sense  
Somebody's got to know"

I had meet Dimitri after that, we had some how fell into a very forbidden love and I thought that maybe life would possibly be worth living. But then the Strigoi attacked and turned him into a monster.

Some how I had managed to leave the academy and hunted him down. I killed so many Strigoi we lost count until finally I had found the strength to plunge that stake into his heart.

His eyes had turned brown and he had smiled at me so apologetically.

"I love you so much, Roza. You have no idea how strong you are, go home and graduate, I'll see you soon, don't let them tell you other wise you are so, so strong." He had whispered.

"I love you too," I had murmured and kissed him as he died in my arms. "Don't leave," but he was already gone.

There's got to be more to life than this  
There's got to be more to everything  
I thought exists

_[repeat]_

We are, We are, the youth of the nation

In this world I was truly alone, all my friends were dead, my mother disowned me, and I never meet my father, so there was nothing left.

"We are the youth of our nation!" I yelled and everyone cheered. I took out my gun and looked at it before turning it towards the sky. I shot off a bullet for everyone that had died and each one was cheered.

"Eddie, Mason, Mia and Adrian I miss you guys and hope you are all friends again." I said with their shots. "Lisa and Christian I hope you two are together, just like you were meant to," Bang! Bang! "And Dimitri Belikov, I am so sorry, but I'm not as strong as you thought." There was two more bullets left and I shot one off.

There was a silence in brief respect as I waited, contemplating what to do with the last bullet.

"Everyone here, remember them as the people we knew, but I'm sorry, I can't go on," I said into the microphone. "Remember Dimitri Belikov and the lessons he gave, and remember the woman who loved him. I loved him." I admitted.

There was another stunned silence. I looked back up and saw a man standing in the back with bright green eyes and a knowing smile on his face, he simply nodded as I stood a little straighter. Not even knowing him I smiled back a little, somehow he understood.

"Remember me as the reckless, crazy teenager who every one could depend on but I need some one and it's time for me to do what's best for me." I said as I brought the gun to my head and pulled the trigger.

I smiled as my vision dimmed and I saw seven figures before me. My friends, my family, my home.

_**Outside POV**_

She stood there and admitted her forbidden love and everyone was shocked, but I wasn't. It was her time and she knew it, she had made her example, lived her life and now I could see she wanted it over.

AS she shot the gun into the air you could hear the sadness, the longing, the respect and love in her voice as she said each farewell. Finally she looked at the gun then back up her eyes connected with mine and I smiled at her before nodding and stood a little straighter, she knew damn well that she needed this, just like I had. She smiled a little at me and I could tell she knew I understood.

"Remember me as the reckless, crazy teenager who every one could depend on but I need some one and it's time for me to do what's best for me." She said with a clear farewell and happiness in her voice. I saw them running to her as she put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

The sound echoed through out the hall and I smiled and blended in with the darkness.

Eight shapes were on the stage. There were two couples and I could name them off: Vasilissa and Christian were holding hands and smiling, Rose and Dimitri were kissing, and Adrian and Mia were also smiled as he held her while Mason and Eddie smiled.

They were finally together again and nothing would ever tear them apart. This was their family and their friends, I was happy for them.

_**Rose POV**_

I smiled and kissed Dimitri and everyone smiled, we all embrace and suddenly we were enveloped in a white light as we walked to the other side, together. Always.


End file.
